


When In Cannes

by Persephone



Series: The Hotel Series [2]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Crack, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Room Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Eric leave New York and finally meet up with Orlando in Cannes, after eight months of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Cannes

It was a bloody bright morning. Sean squinted and tried to smile at the madness that was a Cannes photo call.

He squinted out of one eye at Eric, towering over everyone, smiling happily at the reporters. It wasn’t fair that he could look so perfectly rested and peppy when they had all gotten in so late from New York, and Sean was battling a yawn every few seconds.

But even if he could have gotten out of it, he wouldn’t have. Because in a few minutes he knew it was all going to be worthwhile.

Neither he nor Eric had seen Orlando for eight months since they wrapped on _Troy_ , and Sean was dying to see Eric lose it over the kid. And there would be photos for posterity, something he was quite partial to.

He looked around, and finally saw Orlando arrive at the shoot. He was a bit taken aback to see how changed the kid looked. Not so skinny anymore, darker than he remembered, had lost the curls, seemed… a bit detached. Interesting.

Orlando was slowly making his way towards them, smiling at people in his way. His eyes roamed the crowd until it caught Sean’s.

Sean lifted his hand and gave a brief wave and a heartfelt grin. Eric, standing beside him, saw the gesture and spun on his heels. Sean kept his eyes forward, but knew the moment Eric saw Orlando.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Eric break mindlessly away from Rose and reach for Orlando like a toddler after candy. There were a billion reporters around them, and camera bulbs were flashing like meteor showers, but Eric was completely unaware.

He folded Orlando into his embrace and the kid wrapped his arms around Eric’s neck, and they held like that, and not even air could have squeezed between them.

Sean tried not to smirk, and failed.

“What the fuck is up with those two,” Pitt staccatoed beside him. “We’re supposed to be smiling at the cameras over here.”

Sean chuckled softly. This was Pitt’s first time at the madness. “It’s Cannes. Everything is a photo op.”

Sean kept his eyes forward as Eric and Orlando joined them, joined at the hip. The reporters had already been yelling, but now that the cast was complete, the yelling got louder.

“Alright!” Pitt yelled back calmly.

Eric and Orlando had separated, as they kept having to move around to suit every reporter’s fancy. Soon all three of them found themselves standing side by side, Eric in the middle pulling both of them against his big body.

“What in Christ’s name happened to you, lad?” Sean muttered across at Orlando.

“Moroccan sun,” Orlando grinned.

“Whose?”

Pitt snorted gracelessly. “Clever, Eric.”

Orlando blushed deeply, and Sean suppressed his smile but made a mental note to help avenge the kid.

He squinted at the awful bright white of the canopy and thankfully stood to one side as the reporters demanded the three stars of the film stand together for the cameras.

Eric and Orlando fused back together but were yelled at to separate and let Pitt stand in the middle.

They smiled good naturedly, except for Pitt, and did as they were told. Orlando, seeming to sense Pitt’s discomfort, said something to him, and Brad finally cracked a reluctant smile. Eric beamed obliviously.

Sean stifled another yawn and fought the urge to ask someone what time it was. Why bother? Better to ask for a gallon of strong coffee. The day had only begun.

*****

Sixteen hours later, after the interviews, the screenings, the press conferences, Sean was leaning against the back wall of the elevator going up to his hotel room, grinning his face apart and feeling absolutely alive.

Eric was already shrugging off his tux jacket, pulling off his tie, giving Sean looks that Sean pretended not to notice. They were, after all, still in the elevator.

“Get your fill of mauling the kid, then?”

“I was _not,_ ” Eric growled. “I haven’t seen him in eight months, is all.”

Sean let his expression turn serious, and nodded his understanding.

“Yea, I know what you mean,” he said in a low voice. “Natural reaction.” Eric nodded with him as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Hey,” Sean said casually. “Need more breath mints? Got a bowl full of 'em in me room.”

“Yea, mate, thanks—” Eric flushed and stopped talking, but kept walking.

“I had a perfectly good reason for chewing mints all day, that had nothing to do with Orlando,” he said patiently. Sean’s grin only got wider.

They stopped at his door and Eric resumed eyeing him as Sean pulled out the plastic keycard and unlocked it. Eric opened the door and walked in backwards, then stood in the dimness of the small entrance, his dark eyes glinting. His body filled the length and breath of the space.

Sean felt his own body begin to heat.

“You’re forgetting something, Sean,” Eric said quietly.

Sean heard himself say “What” more gruffly than he would have liked. Eric smiled slowly at him.

Eric stepped closer until his warm lips brushed Sean’s ear. “It’s been eight months since you did Eric lying down,” he whispered. He pushed the door closed behind them. “How much longer do _you_ expect me to wait, you bastard.”

Sean felt his cock throb. Not long now. Neither Tokyo nor New York had offered any opportunities, but while he’d savored the waiting, it was driving Eric crazy.

“Until Orlando gets here at least.”

Eric shook his head and dropped his hand out of sight, and Sean felt his growing erection palmed.

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’d better not show up until I work this first one out of me.”

Sean looked up at Eric, and grew harder in his hand. Eric meant it. He lowered his head and Sean grabbed the back of it. Their tongues swirled around each other’s and Eric groaned loudly into his mouth and tightened his hand around his cock.

“Keep it down, or I’ll kill you,” Sean breathed. “There are condoms in the drawer.”

“In a minute,” Eric whispered, and dropped to his knees. Sean shrugged his jacket to the floor and undid his tie. He was three buttons down on his shirt when a quiet knock sounded against the door.

“Fuck,” Eric said into his groin.

“Sean, it’s me,” Orlando’s voice came through the door.

“Oh fuck,” Eric said, and rose to his feet.

Sean pointed a finger at him. “Don’t rush him, mate,” he warned. “There’s something different about him, and I won’t have you—”

“Open the bloody door, Sean.”

Sean folded his arms across his chest, and Eric grinned and quickly drew a cross over his heart.

Sean turned around and opened the door. Orlando flew into his arms, and after a moment Eric reached over their heads and closed the door again.

Orlando kissed him all over his face, and Sean laughed and hugged him close. It was their first real moment of privacy in the entire endless day. “How are ya, lad?”

Orlando pulled back and looked at him with wet eyes. “Glad to see you,” he swallowed.

“I know,” Sean smiled. “Me too.” Then he stepped aside, because even from four feet away he could feel Eric’s erection poking into his back.

Eric lifted Orlando off the floor, and Orlando laughed self-consciously and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sean stepped back to make room as Eric pressed Orlando into the wall and slanted his mouth over his. Orlando moaned in his throat and returned the kiss.

Sean turned on a lamp on the bedside table. He laid diagonally on the bed and watched them, his head propped up on his elbow. They were trying to undress themselves despite their impossible position. Orlando only managed to get his long sleeved jersey off.

“Eric,” Sean said calmly. “What did we just discuss?”

Eric pulled his head back and Orlando licked his neck. “I’m trying my best, mate,” he panted.

He walked backwards and Orlando’s legs slid off his waist as the kid followed him to the bed. Sean made room, and Eric laid him down between them. Orlando turned to Sean and slipped his arm around his neck and smiled up at him.

Eric wrapped his arms around Orlando’s body and began dry humping him and pressing kisses into his nape and hair. Orlando gasped quietly and pushed back against Eric, and Sean felt Eric’s hands shaking into the space between him and Orlando, trying to undo Orlando’s pants.

If he didn’t get Eric to calm down Orlando was in trouble. They were all in trouble.

“Eric,” he said softly, and indicated with his head. “The phone. Get drinks.”

Eric looked at him fuzzily, obviously trying to think with his cock hard. Then he seemed to understand, and got out of the bed.

Sean rested his hand on Orlando’s hip and caressed him slowly. Orlando purred and shifted closer.

“How’s Morocco, then?” Sean asked quietly, watching closely. Orlando smiled, and shrugged.

“Not New Zealand, not Malta.”

“Sometimes the chemistry works, most times it doesn’t,” Sean sighed.

Orlando nodded seriously, and Sean’s heart went out to him.

“You know what the problem is, don’t you?” he said lightly.

“What?”

“You’ve been spoiled. Me, Vig, Johnny,” he jerked his head in Eric’s direction. “Randy.”

Orlando snickered, and sounded like his old self again. Sean’s smile widened. Much better.

“Ah, oui,” Eric’s lilting voice cut into their quiescence. Sean and Orlando turned in his direction with identical stares. “Je voudrais une bouteille du Champagne, avec—”

“Christ, Eric,” Sean grinned while Orlando shook with laughter. “What are you _doing?_ It’s the twenty-first century, you know. They speak English in France.”

“—uh, yes,” Eric mumbled into the handset and turned red. “I do speak English…”

Orlando howled and Sean just shook his head. He savored Orlando’s bright laughter for a moment before turning to the night stand.

He scribbled “Guinness” on a piece of hotel stationary and walked it over to Eric. Eric gave him a thumbs up and ordered their alcohol in Australian English.

Eric hung up the phone and turned around. Sean laid back with his arm behind his head and Orlando draped across his chest, and watched as Eric unbuttoned his shirt without an ounce of self-consciousness, watching Orlando the entire time. Orlando fidgeted next to him, and pushed closer, as if for protection.

Sean put his arm around him, but kept on watching Eric. Eric had already discarded his jacket and tie, and his shirt was half open.

He undid his cuffs and pulled the shirt off. His huge chest gleamed in the lamp light. Sean looked down at Eric’s erection tenting his pants, waiting for _that_ to make its appearance, suddenly remembering what it tasted like.

He breathed deeply as Orlando’s hand closed over his arousal, and while Orlando stroked him through his pants they both watched Eric push his pants off. Sean breathed a “yea” at the sight of Eric’s leaking, impressive erection.

Eric grinned and nodded shamelessly at him, and crawled into the bed behind Orlando. He began pulling off Orlando’s jeans, slower than before, and Orlando began undressing Sean.

As soon as Sean’s pants came off, room service knocked. He stood up naked and winked at Orlando, who shook his head and tried to suppress his laughter.

Sean walked to the door and signed for the tray. The waiter thanked him and left without batting an eye lash.

“Love the French,” Sean grinned, pushing the tray to the foot of the bed.

“Not very English of you,” Orlando admonished. Eric said nothing, just tried to bite little pieces off Orlando’s neck.

“Glass of champagne, Eric?” Sean tried.

“Later.”

“I agree,” Orlando gasped as Eric threw a naked leg over his and slid his arm down to his cock. He gestured. “Come here, Sean.”

Sean licked his lips and left the tray where it was. He laid down in front of Orlando. Orlando wrapped his arms around his neck and brushed his lips against Sean’s. Sean opened his mouth and Orlando slowly thrust his tongue inside and kissed him until his cock hurt.

Then he turned and tried the same thing with Eric, and gasped as Eric immediately pushed him unto his back. After the kiss Orlando had just given him Sean found he could no longer blame Eric.

He watched and heard himself groaning as Eric laid flat on top of Orlando and kissed him with eight months worth of wanting.

Orlando clutched Eric’s ass and ground up into his groin. Eric broke the kiss and buried his face in Orlando’s neck.

“Goddamn, that feels good!” he shouted.

“Eric, they can hear you in the lobby!” Sean lamented. “This isn’t some hotel in the middle of the bloody Mediterranean!”

“Gag him, Sean.”

Both he and Eric stopped and looked at Orlando. The kid was grinning widely. “It’s poetic justice!” he exclaimed, and sounded just like his old self.

For that alone Sean would have gladly trussed Eric up. But he also suddenly remembered the Moroccan sun comment Eric had made earlier that had embarrassed Orlando, and his vow to punish Eric for it.

He looked around and quickly bent down and picked up his discarded white silk tie.

Eric looked over his shoulder. “You’ve gotto be joking?”

“You’ve had it coming,” Sean said vaguely.

“I find this somewhat ironic,” Orlando beamed, and bounced a little under Eric. He laughed, and wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist to hold him.

He didn’t need to, as far as Sean could tell. Eric wasn’t going to get off Orlando even if Germany invaded all over again.

Sean knelt between Eric’s thighs, which were between Orlando’s thighs, and slipped the cloth around his head.

“It’s for the best, Eric,” Orlando frowned and nodded, and Sean didn’t need to see to know that Eric was rolling his eyes. But the man was game for anything, and let him do it.

When he knotted the cloth, Eric turned around and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Sean grinned and nodded.

Eric turned back to face Orlando, and Orlando slowly licked the portion of the silk covering Eric’s lips. Eric gave a muffled cry, but having only one way to express himself properly, pushed down into Orlando’s groin and rotated his hips.

Sean watched Eric’s muscles flex in the dim light of the bedside lamp and his mouth dried out. He leaned over and got out the lubricant and condoms.

Eric pushed up on his hands and held still while Sean stroked his cock. Eric growled at him and Sean laughed and finally rolled the condom on and covered Eric’s cock with lubricant.

He shifted closer and positioned Eric’s cock against Orlando’s entrance. Orlando pulled back his knees and Eric immediately pushed down.

It was a good idea, the gag. Orlando was running his hands all over Eric’s back and ass and thighs, and Eric already seemed to be having a very loud full body orgasm.

He pushed his cock deep and Orlando locked his legs around his waist. They were staring at each other like dinner after a hard day’s work.

Then Eric turned his head and looked back at Sean with the most impatient look Sean had ever seen in his life. He nodded and licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, breathing slowly to contain his rising heat.

He rolled a condom on, slicked himself down, and took hold of Orlando’s legs. He pushed them apart, and slowly sank into Eric’s heat.

Eric lowered himself until his chest pressed into Orlando’s and Orlando slid his arms around Eric’s torso and panted into his neck.

Sean watched the bliss on Orlando’s face and tried to take it slow. But Eric had started fucking the kid off the planet and Orlando was sweating and crying “oh god oh god oh god” like he was having an epiphany and Sean wondered why _he_ was going slow for Eric.

Orlando grabbed Eric by his hair and choked ecstatically on a final cry, then began to convulse as he came under him. Sean watched through a daze and groaned deep in his chest.

Orlando gasped fiercely, riding out his climax. “Fuck him hard, Sean,” he panted, and the words seared into his head like a branding iron. Having no choice, he gripped Orlando hard under his knees and rode Eric’s ass until Eric ripped off his gag and screamed his name.

Sean’s heart stopped at the sound, but his body shuddered into a hard climax. A moment later Eric’s arms tightened around Orlando and he helplessly deafened him as he slammed his climax into him.

Sean finished one Guinness on the way to get towels. They wiped each other down while Orlando drank champagne and Eric licked it off his mouth.

They finally settled with Orlando in the middle, and Sean proceeded to admonish Eric for being so loud while he watched him and Orlando slowly stroke and slide their tongues together.

But he couldn’t keep his frustration up as Eric’s hand grabbed his ass and pulled him closer and closer into Orlando’s body. He began to smile, then it turned into soft laughter, until he finally gave in and leaned down to share in the kiss.

 _End_


End file.
